A Warrior's Path
by G-Wren
Summary: After the Cell games and the Bojack tragedy, Joseph and Gohan the adoptive brother of Goku and the Son of Goku, are stuck somewhere in a world or dimension and a War will come soon to their world and to where they are at will they get back on time before its too late with the help of both 18 and Zangya and new Friends you never know. New enemies and Old enemies.


**This is my new story I hope you all enjoy.**

 **I don't own DB, DBZ.**

 **PROLOGUE**

"It is time! Now go find the Dragon balls on planet Earth and also New Namek." A lizard like creature spoke to its commanding officers and one of them looks up and spoke.  
"But Lord Ice what of the Namekians?" Lord Ice looks at his commanding Officer and says in voice like a screech. "Enslave them and if any escapes Kill one to prove a point, we cant kill them all or the Dragon Balls will be gone and if that happens...The Arcosians will never win this war." He says this while he was gripping his fist and purple blood leaking from it and every commander in the room bow and left and Lord Ice turns and looks into a window that shows space." This Goku and the Sayians will pay, We Arcosians will wipe you out for good and take over the universe again just like before YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ." He laughs screechly over is compliment.

 **On Earth...**

Its been a year since Goku died not a day goes by that I don't think about him nor does anyone else. He and I have always been together since we were born and brought to Earth of course we are not related but have the same parents, I found that out from Raditz that I was nothing more than an Adoptive Brother and not of the family, so he killed me. As I sit there at the table looking space out just reminiscing the past. Because it is the big day for me and Gohan to go there, there to where Goku died, "Joseph" the day he said his farewell we will never forget that day "Joseph" that he sacrificed himself to save us from Cell blowing up the planet "JOSEPH" and since then Me and Gohan have been training and also the pain of learning or how Chi-Chi says is studying I made a promise to her that If I study then Gohan can train boy was that painful especailly with the *PANG* "JOSEPH WHY ARE YOU SPACING OUT" I hold on to my head as I felt pain from that darn pan that Chi-Chi always hit me with whenever I do something stupid or fail an order from her. I look up at Chi-Chi and smile. "Sorry Sis just been thinking that is all." Chi-Chi looks at me and shakes her her head. "You need to stop spacing out, its not good for your health and isnt it the big day to take Gohan somewhere you call it." Chi-Chi looks at me with a stern look and I nod and got up. "Ya thats right and we might be there all day but we will be back before dinner its for my brother." Chi-Chi nods and understood the situation and why we have to go she calls for Gohan and instead of a set of footprints going down the stairs I hear another set going down more excitedly." Heh here comes trouble." Chi-Chi smiles and giggles at that and right at that moment we see two boys come in the kitchen one child and the other a teenager which is Gohan and the other which you could not believe a miniature Goku and his name is Goten when he was born I was really surprised about it, even everyone else. "Uncle Joseph can I come with please." I look down at what Goten said and I smile and went down to his level and scuffled his hair." Sorry buddy not this time but maybe next year ok." I smile at him and Goten smiled right back and nodded "Kay Uncle Joseph but before you go is that a tattoo on your arm Trunks says it is."I looked at him and at my mark on my right arm that shows a blue fairy with a tail." Its actually a birth mark not sure." I half lied a bit and I looked Gohan and nodded for us to go so I got up and turned towards the door and yell "And protect Mommy for me and Gohan ok." We left really quick before he said anything else and flew to the sky.

 **One Hour later to the spot where the Cell Games took place...**

We finally made it to the spot and I look around and nothing has change in the year out of the place other than a sign that talks about Hercule beating Cell which we all know that is not true. "I still wish I would of killed Cell when I had the power and Now Dad may never come back because of me." I look over as Gohan is starting to cry and I bend down to his level and look at him and smile."Its ok to cry it shows your mistake to when this happens again in the future, You are the Future Gohan do NOT forget that. If you keep training and both your mind and body you will be the Perfect Warrior to save Earth, heh not just Earth, the Universe." I look him with a smile as tears fall down from my eyes and I thougth to myself 'Hell what am I kidding I hate crying it makes me weak. Since Goku died I got memories back and realize that I don't belong here. Im not from this dimension Im from another place.' Gohan looks up at me and says."B...B...bu...But will it bring Father back someday." I look at him and nod." I know it will bring him back and thats a promise bud." As I was saying I felt a familiar power level looked up and saw two people one was Zangya and notice this other persons has no power level and realize it was Android 18 and I waved at the ladies. "Hey what are you two doing here?" Zangya looks at me with a smile and says. "I came to see you and see what your up too?" I look around and told Zangya." Do you see this land and the area." She nods as she too was looking around and noticed it was the remains of a battlefield and I look at 18 and she looks at me and nods and looks at Zangya and spoke in a sad voice." We lost friends from a horrible monster who was gonna destroy the Earth. I lost my friend 16." She looks down and went silent and Zangya apologizes." I am SOOOO SORRY! And you lost your brother Goku."I nodded when she looked back at me and I smile." Its fine if it wasnt for Goku you would not be here and I would not of saved you from Bojack destroying you, so you have him to thank." As I finished I noticed the sky going Black and realized somebody summoned shenron and thought to myself.' I guess either Bulma or somebody is summoning Shenron for a wish oh well.' As I finished my thought it went to normal blue sky and out of no where I felt a very Strong power level close by and next thing you know a Very Strong whirlwind started forming on the area that Cell was killed. We all checked it out and noticed the Bio-Android standing right there smirking as he sees me and Gohan and Gohan screams out " CELL".The Bio-Android looks at him then me." Well isn't this a surprise to see you both but not really as everything is going to according to plan HEHAHAHAHAHA." Me and Gohan looked at him in confusion and in horror that he is back to life." What?...How? And what plan." I say this in a shocked voice and Cell still standing there still smirking started to chuckle. "Oh would you both like to know, especially you the person that is not spose to be here." Cell looks at me with a stern venomous,angry,voice."But not to worry both you and Gohan the most strongest fighters in the universe will be taken out but not here. But somewhere else." He says this as somebody else spoke from behind us and we turn around and see a soldier from the Empires army."Sorry to be a little late Lord Frieza is very impatient and wanted you to hurry up so I can send them somewhere else." This soldier says in a stern not happy tone."So where may I ask are you sending my friends you Empire scum." Vegeta came out of no where in a scruff voice of annoyance. "To another Dimension of course...War will Soon begin." The Soldier says this as he pulls out a wierd looking gun and shoots right next to me, Gohan and the Girls and a vortex like black hole starts to form pulling us in. "Dont worry Gohan we will have our rematch when I see you." The Bio-Android Cell flies away and I hear Vegeta screams at me."PROTECT GOHAN." I nodded and grab Gohan as the vortex pull us four into another World or Dimension.

 **Unknown world or Dimension...**

I wake up and looked around and realized we are on a beach and I see what looks like a bridge and I look around some more and see bodies of both Zangya and 18 I freaked and looked at my arms to see if Im still holding Gohan and he was still there asleep." Phew hey Gohan need to get up." I hear him mumble in his sleep and he open his eyes and shoved me and yelled." CELL I WILL GET YOU... Where am I." He looks at me and I said." I dont know where we but we better find out. Go wake up 18 and I will wake up Zangya." We wake up both the girls and roam around town and we asked an old lady where we are and her answer." You have not been taking drugs have you this famous town is Fiore the Home of the people and the famous Guild Fairy Tail." I start to sweat really badly as she said the three words that I recognize.' _Fiore_ , _Fairy Tail._ ' "Do you know where the Guild is." I ask impatiently and she told me the directions and I ran really fast the others followed in confusion and finally we made it to a building and the other looked at the building and Gohan was the person who spoked up." Hey Uncle that symbol looks like your right arm Birthmark why is that." I look at him and lied."I dont know Gohan but just realized we are not home anymore."

 **Well that was a cliffhanger for the next chapter dont you think now I know most or more of you want a vote on a Gohanx18 or GohanxZangya or other Gohanx parings its up to you all on that one k and I hoped you loved the chapter and hoping for more. There will be but may be a bit late k so bear with me k I tend to be busy with work and home. So The story continues till next time on Chapter 1. ^^**


End file.
